


SEXI TIEM

by marksleftnutt (ImpulsiveRenegade)



Series: SEXI TIEM UNIVERSE [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cancer, Capslock, Crack, Dubious Consent, Happy Ending, Hard Crack, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, Kidnapping, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Multi, Parody, Sexual Content, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsiveRenegade/pseuds/marksleftnutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 SEXI & HARDCORE MAVIN!! COMPLETE?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A warning before you read:
> 
> This story is basically a parody of the Mavin fandom and its tropes, written between October 2012-February 2014. It contains numerous references to old popular Mavin fics that originated on Tumblr and was written in a satirical and awful way. This is what I call "hardcore crack". The story is written all in capslock and is midly offensive--so if you aren't prepared to read horridly written fanfiction, and if you don't have a sense of humor--this isn't for you.
> 
> Honestly I'm not even sure if this type of fanfic is even allowed here on AO3--I've checked the FAQ several times and I haven't seen any reference against it so I assume everything's A-OK.
> 
> With that being said, enjoy. If this warning hasn't deterred you from reading, and your curiosity is piqued--then by all means, continue to scroll down. But don't say I didn't warn you of mind fuck.
> 
> Good luck!

ONE DAY GAVIN WAS XTREMELY HORNEY AND MICHEAL WAS NOWHERE 2 B FOUND.

HE WENT INTO THE OFFICE. NO ONE WAS THERE EXCEPT RAY THE ILLEGAL IMMIGRANT.

"HAVE U SEEN MICHEAL" ASKEDGAVIN. 

"NO I HAVE NOT!" SAID RAY, THEN THREW A ROSE AT GAVIN WHICH STRUCK HIM IN THE EYE.

"OUCH RAY YOU BASTERD" SAID GAVIN, CRYIN GAS AS HE PULLED THE STEM OUT OF HIS EYERUS. "DAT RLY HURT U KNO."

"HAVE SUM MOAR DEN," SAID REY AS HE SHOTTED ROSES OUT OF HIS WRISTS LIEK SPIDERMAN BUT EXCEPT HE WASN’T SPIDERMAN HE WAS RAY THE ROSEMAN.

GAVIN WAS 2 OVERCUM BY ATTACKING ROSES THAT HE JUMPED OUT OF THE OFFICE WITH A SCREAM AND SHIT THE DOOR AS RAY SOON FLOODED THE ROOM WIT ROSES.

GAVIN WALKED DOWN THE HALL.

HE SAW JEFF EATIN A SAMWICH.

"JEFF" SAID GAVIN "WHERE IS MICOOL?’

"IDK" SAID JEFF THEN HE RIPPED OFF HIS CLOTHES AND CARESSED HIS NIPPLES. "WHY DONT YOU COME OVER HERE YOU BLOND BRITISH TART AND SUCK ON THESE BABIES INSTEAD"

GAVIN SRHUGGED. “NO I REALLY WANT MICHEAL.”

JEFF LOOKED REALLY SUPER DISAPOINT. “AWW.” THEN HE THOUGHT FOR A SEC. “IF YOU DONT PLEASHURE ME RITE NOW YOUR FIRED.”

GAVIN THRU A ROSE AT HIM. “F**K U JEFF MICHAEL IS THE ONLY ONE 4 ME THEN HE RAN AWAY CRYIN BECXAUSE GAVIN WAS SO SCARED HE WAS ALMOS TAKEN BY FORCE

GAVIN RAN AND RAN UNTIL HE RAN INTO JACKS BEARD.

HE GOT STUCK FOR A FULL TEN MINUTES AS JACK TRIED TO GET HIM OUT.

THEN HE CRIED SOME MORE BECAUSE HES GAVIN AND HES SO UKE AND HE NEEDS 2 OFFER UP HIS AN*S THAT HE CRIED TEARS OF BLUE AND SCREQMED UNTIL HE KNOCKED OVER MICHAEL

"GAVIN YOU MORON" MICHEAL SCREAMED AS HE FELL BACKWARDS AND HIT HIS HEAD ON A DESK AND BECAME CONCUSSION.

"OMG NO MICOOL" GAVIN CRIED SO MUCH AS BIG FAT TEARS ROLLED OFF HIS CHEAKS AND SPLATTED ONTO MICHAEL’S CREAMY PALE FACE. 

MICHAEL DIDNT WAKE UP.

"IM SORRY MICAHEL BUT I NEED 2 DO THIS" GAVIN SAID AND TOOK A DEEP BREATHE AND BLEW INTO MICHAELS MOUTH THRU HIS LIPS IN SLO MO TO HOPEFULLY BRING HIM BACK 2 LIFE.

MICHAEL’S BEAUTIFUL GREEN EYES FLEW OPENA ND HE BREATHED.

"AAAHH," SAID MICHAEL. "WHAT JUST HAPPENED"

"OMG MICOOL U ALMOST DIE" SAID GAVIN AND HE HUGGED HIS GINGER FRIEND TIGHTLY TO HIS CHEST AND WHISPERED IN HIS EAR "I NEED U TO TOUCH ME NOW MICHEAL PLZ"

"F**K I WILL F**K U SEXY BEAST" SAID MICHEAL AS HE TOK OUT HIS D*CK AND PUT IT INTO GAVINS BUM HOLE RAW BECAUSE GAVIN LIKES IT DAT WAY

THEY WENT BVACK AND FORTH UNTIL MICHAEL CAME INTO GAVINS BUM AND THEY ENJOYED THEIR SWEET RELEASE TOGETHER

WHAT THEY DIDNT KNOW WAS JEFF WAS LLOKING THRU THE WINDOW THE HOLE TIME AND M*STERB*TING VIGORIOUSLY WHILE TOUCHING HIS WEEWEE

"I WILL GET MY REVENGE, GAVIN IS MY F*CK BUDDY" WHISPERED JEFF SEXILY WITH HUSKY BREATHES AS HE FAPPED HIMSELF INTO OBLIVION. 


	2. Chapter 2

"OH MICHAEL" GAVIN SCREAMED AS THREW HIS HEAD BACK. "OOOOHH!!"

"SHUT UP YOU MOTHERF*CKER AND TAKE IT," SAID MICHEAL.

"WHY DID U KILL ME M-COOOL" GAVIN SAID AS HE RIPPED OFF HIS HEADPHONES AND CRIED.

"ITS NOT MY FAULT YOUR BAD AT HELO 5" MICHEAL SADFROM ACROSS THE ROOM JEFF WAS GLARING KNIVES AT MICHEAL, SECRETLY JELLY AT HIM. HE WAS PLOTTING TO KILL MICHAEL AND TAKE BACK GAVIN AS HIS BOOTY BITCH.

"SHUT THE F*CK UP MICHEAL YOU F*CKING CHEATED" JEFF SCREAMED ANGRILY AND DROVE OVER MICHAELS CHARACTER IN THE GAME WITH HIS MERCEDES.

"YOU ASSF*CK FACE" MICHAEL SCREAMED AT HIS BOSS THEN STORMED OUT OF THE ROOM.

"NO MI-COOL," GAVIN YELLED AFTER HIM AND FOLLOWED HIS NEW LOVAR.

"WAIT GAV" SAID JEFF AFTER HIS SEXY BLOND AUSTRALIAN TART BUT HE WASNT HEARS AS GAVIN LEFT THE ROOM. "DAMNIT"

RAY THEN KILLED EVERY1 IN THE GAME. “1234 RAY WINS”

JACK SAT IN THE CORNER EATING.  
 

~~~~~~mavinmavinmavinmavinmavinmavin~~~~~~  
 

MICHEAL WAS STOMPING AROUND PMSING WHEN GAVIN FINALLY CAUGHT UP TO HIM.”MICOOL WATS WRONG?” GAVIN CRIED, FAT TEARS OF SADNESS ROLLIN DOWN HIS CHECKS.

MICHEAL TURNED AROUND AND RIPPED OFF GAVINS PANTS AND HIS PANTS AND THEN STUCK HIS D*CK INTO GAVINS BUMBUM AND THEN THEY HAD ANGRY S*X AND MICHEEAL RAN AWAY LEAVING GAVIN ALONE.

"WUT WUZ DAT" GAVIN SAID AS HE SAT IN THE HALLWAY HALF NAKED.

JEFF WAS WATCHIN AROUND THE CORNER LIKE A CREEPER, AND LIKE A CREEPER HIS PANTS WERE TIGHT AND HE WAS READY TO XPLODE.

"GAVIN" HE WHISPERED HUSKY LIKE.

GAVIN TURNED HIS HEAD SLOWLY AND HIS EYES WIDENED AS JEFF STEPPED TOWARDS HIM, HIS HUGE PEN*S HANGING DOWN IN FRONT OF GAVINS FACE.

"OH MY GOD JEFFRY WUT R U DOIN" GAVIN SAID BUT THEN HIS MOUTH WAS FULL OF JEFF-C*CK.

"QUIET. IM UR BOSS," SAID JEFF AS HE MADE GAVIN BLOWJ*BB HIM AND HE BLOWJ*BBED THE WHOLE THING UNTIL JEFF C*ME.

"THAT WAS GR8" SAID JEFF, AND HE TOUCHED HIS NIPPLES BEFORE RUNNING AWAY.

RAY WALKED BY LATER LOOKING AT HALF NAKED GAVIN ON THE FLOOR. “SUP” SAID RAY AND THEN HE WALKED AWAY.  
 

~~~~~~mavinmavinmavinmavinmavinmavin~~~~~~  
 

A FEW DAYS LATER GAVIN FINALLY GOT UP AND WALKED INTO ACHEEVEMENT PLACE

“WHERE HAVE U BEEN GAVIN” MICHEAL ASKED

"YEAH WHERE U BEEN…IN MY MOUTH" LAUGHED JEFFERY EVILY. MICHEAL TURNED TO LOOKED TO HIM WITH A DARING LOOK

"WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN" MICHEAL ASKED

"MICOOL I CAN EXPLAIN" GAVIN SAID AS HIS DEEP BLU EYES FILLED WITH MOAR HOT SALTY TEARS

JEFF JUMPED OUT OF HIS SEAT AND STOOD ON HIS CHAIR “I HAD SEXI TIEM WITH GAVIN IN THE HALLWAY”

MICHEAL GASPED. JACK FARTED.

"WAT NO THAT WAS ME AND GAVIN" SAID MICHAEL

"F*CK U MICHEAL I WILL DUEL U FOR GAVINS HEART" SCREAMED JEFF AS HE TORE OFF HIS SHIRT AND CARESSED HIS PEPPERONI NIPPLES

"BUT I DONT LOVE U JEFF I LOVE MICOOL" SAID GAVIN BUT NO ONE CARED BECAUSE MICHEAL AND JEFF WERE GRABBING THEIR SWORDS AND PREPARING TO FIGHT

"I LOVE FIGHTS" SAID JACK

RAY DIDNT KNOW WHAT WAS GOING ON. HE WAS LICKING THE STEM OF A ROSE. “SO SEXI” HE MURMERED AS HIS TONGUE RAN UP AND DOWN THE GREEN STEM AS HE FONDLED THE ROSE’S DEEP  CRIMSON PEDDLES.

"PREPARE TO DIE MICHEAL" SCREAMED JEFF WITH A BURNING VAG IN HIS EYES

"NO WAY U F*CKING F*CKFACE" MICHEAL YELLED BACK

"GUYS." SAID GAVIN NO ONE LISTENED.

"GUYS!" SCREAMED GAVIN. NO ONES LISTENS.

WHEN JEFF AND MICHEAL DIVED AT EACH OTHER AND BOUT TO HIT GAVIN STEPPED IN BETWEEN DEM

"WAT THE F*CK GAVIN" SAID THE 2 MEN

"GUYS. GUYS. STOP FIGHTING I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL U." SAID GAVIN AS HE BEGAN TO SOB

“THIS BETTER BE F*CKIN IMPORTANT GAVINO” SAID MICHAEL

“IT IS” SAID GAVV, AND ADDED QUIETLY:

"I HAVE CANSERS."


	3. Chapter 3

THREE DAYS LATERS

MICHAEL WAS IN THE HOSPITAL WITH GAVIN AS HE WAS GETTING SCANNED FOR RUMOURS

HE HELLED GAVINS HAND AS THE AUSTRIALIAN WAS SCARED OF THE BIG LASER

SCANSCANSCAN

"OH MIKE-0IH" SAID GAV AS HE SQUEEEZED MICHEAL’S HAND"IT’S OKAY GAVEN IM HERRE" WHISPERED MICHAEL AS THE TEST CONTINUED

THE CANSER DOCTOR RETURNED SOON AFTER THE TEST WAS COMPLETED

"I HAVE GOOD NEWS" SAID THE DOCTOR

"WHAT IS IT" SOBBED GAVIN

"WELL" SAID THE DOCTOR "YOU HAVE CANSER"

"HOW IS THAT GOOD NEWS?!" SCREAMED MICHEAL

"WELL YOU DONT HAVE ANY MORE CANSERS"

GAV WENT HOME QUIETLY WITH MICHAEL AND THEY SAT ON THE COUCH QUIETLY.

mavinmavinmavinmavinmavin

THE NEXT DAY

GAV WALKED IN THE OFFICE. IT WAS TIME FOR ANOTHER MINECROFT LETS PLAY

EVERYONE SAT DOWN AND PLAYED

RAY SAT BESIDE GAVIN THIS TIME AND IT WAS UNUSUAL AS HE USUALLY DIDNT

DURING THE BUILDING OF DIRT FORTS AND GAVIN THINKIGHTING THINGS ON FIRE, RAYS HAD DANCED OVER GAVS THIGH AND CARRESSED HIS DING-A-LING

GAVIN GASPED AND JEFF WHIPPED AROUND IN HIS CHAIR AND GLARED. 

"WHAT IS GOING ON OVER THERE" HE DEMANDED.

"YOLO" SAID RAY AS HE SKIPPED AWAY

GAV FELT STRANGE LIKE SOMETHING WAS DIFFERENT AND NOT THE SAME AND HE WASN’T SURE WHAT IT WAS

"WHAT HAPPON" SAID MICHEAL

"BRB" SAID GAVIN AS HE WALKED DOWN THE HALL AND SAW RAY

"RAY" ASKED GAV "WHY DID YOU TOUCH MY WEEWEE"

RAY WALKED UP TO GAV AND GRABBED HIS JUNK AND WHISPERED IN HIS EAR “DAN CRUNCHY”

GAV MOANED AS THE CANCER WAS TAKEN OUT OF HIM REMOVED BY RAYS SEXUAL HEALING

"MY CANSERS!" SAID GAVIN "IT’S GONE!"

BOTH DIDNT NOTICE THAT MICHAEL WAS WATCHING IN THE HALLWAY AND SO WAS JEFF WITH HIS BIKNOCKULAIRS

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING GAV!!" SCREAMED MICHAEL 

"MI-C0OOLL!" SCREAMED GAV BACK

"RELAX BRO" SAID RAY "IT’S FOR TUMBLR."

JACK PICKED SOME CRUMBS OF HIS BEARD. “YUM” HE SAID


	4. Chapter 4

A FEW DAYS LATER HAVE THE INCIDENT WITH RAY TOUCHING GAVINS WEEWEE, THE AUSSIE WAS FEELING MUCH BETTER NOW THAT HE NO LOMGER HAD CANSOR.

HE FELT SO GOOD HE WHENT TO GO FIND MICHEAL.

"MI-COOL" SCREAMD GAVIN AS HE RAN UP TO HIS LOVAR AND KISSED HIM FULL ON THE LIPS.

"WHAT THE F*CK DO YOU WANT YOU IDIOT" REPLIED MICHAEL ANGRILY STOMPING HIS FOOT 

"THIS" SAID GAVIN SEEDUKIVEYL AS HE PULLED DOWN HIS PANTS AND SHOWED MICHEAL HIS "13 INCH LONG P*NIS AND 4" WIDE D*CK

"OMG GAVIN" SAID MICAHEL WITH WIDE EYES "IT’S SO BIG"

"AS BIG AS MY DAD’S" GAVIN WHISPERED

"WELL THATS NOT GOING INSIDE ME" SAID MICHAEL "BEND OVER GAVIN"

"NOPE" SAID THE BLOND SEXY TART AS HE SHOVED HIS PEEE-WEE DOWN MICHEALS NECK AS THE ANGRY GINGER CHOKED ON THE TOO BIG A PEN*S

"OH FUCK MICOOOOOOLLL!!!" SCREAMED AVIN 

RING RING

GAVINS PHONE RANG

mavinmavinmavinmavin

MEANWHILE, IN AUSTRALLIA…

DAN CRUNCHY WAS CRYING AND DRINKING TEA AS HE FILMED HIMSELF WITH THE SLOWMO CAMERA. HE MISSED GAVIN SUPER BAD AND HE WAS SO SAD HE THOUGHT HE COULD DO A SLOWMO GUYS VIDEO BY HIMSELF SO HE FILMED TEARS ROLLING DOWN HIS CHEEKS SLOWLY

SUDDENLY IDEAR

"I SHOULD CALL GAVIN MY OL MATE" SAID DAN WITH A CRY AS HE STOOD UP AND KNOCKED OVER THE CAMERA AND BROKE IT. HE DIDNT WORRY TOO MUCH ABOUT IT THO HE COULD ALWAYS BUY ANOTHER.

HE SKIPPED OVER TO THE OL TELLY AND PICKED UP WITH A RING-A-LING

RING-BEEP RING-BEEP

mavinmavinmavinmavinmavin

GAVIN PICKED UP HIS PHONE. 

MICHAEL WAS CHOCKING SILENTLY

"TOP OF TEH MORNING" SAID GAV

"GAV IS THAT YOU" WHISPERED DAN

"WHOS THIS" ASKED GAVIN

"IT’S…ITS DAN. DANYEL CRUNCHY."

GAVIN THOUGHT FOR A MOMENT AS HE FELT LIKE HE WAS GOING TO C*M. “W-HO?”

"DAN! WE DID SLOWMO GUYS DO YOU REMEMBERS?!" REPLIED THE VOICE THRU THE TELLEPHONE.

"O-O-OH DAAAAAAAN" SCREAMED GAVIN AS HE C*M INTO MICHAEL’S MOUTH.

"OGFKDGD" SAID MICHEAL

"GAVVVVINNN" SCREAMED DAN AS HE FURIOUSLY BEGAN F*PPING. HE DIDNT KNOW GAVIN WAS THINKING ABOUT HIM!"

"YEAH OKAY HI DAN" SAID GAV AS HE TOOK HIS WEEWEE OUT OF MICHAEL’S NECK. "WHAT DO YOU WANT"

"I MISS YOU COME BACK TO AUSTRAILIA" SAID DAN SADLY

"I CANT I LIVE HERE IN HOUSTAN NOW" SAID GAVIN THEN HE HUNG UP THE PHONE. DAN THEN CRIED SILENTLY INTO THE PHONE IN THE DOWN UNDER

RAY WALKED INTO THE OFFICE. ”WHO WAS PHONE?” 

GAVIN WHIPPED AROUND HE STILL HAD HIS HUGE PENIS OUT. “JUST A FRIEND”

RAY LOOKED AT MICHAEL ON THE FLOOR TO GAVIN. “OH, FUCKING YOLO IS GOING ON HERE. I LOVE DAN WHEN CAN I SEE HIM”

"NEVER" WHISPERED GAVIN

mavinmavinmavinmavinmavin

THE AIROPLANE FLEW REALLY FAST IN THE AIR TOWARDS TEXAS. DAN WAS READY TO SEE HIS BEST FRIEND AND HIS SECRET CRUSH. 

ONE THE PLAN LANDED HE RAN INTO ROOSTERTETTH OFFICE AND THREW OPEN THE DOOR.

"HEY BABY—" HE SCREAMED BUT THEN NOTICED GAVIN WAS LICKING RAY’S WEEWEE BECAUSE IT WAS A THING NOW

"OH SHIT" SAID GAV

DAN FELT HIS WHOLE WORLD SPINNING AS HE PASSED OUT.

JACK STEPPED OVER DAN AS HE WALKED INTO THE OFFICE. “WHOS THIS SIX FOOT TALL GUY WHO JUST RAN INTO HERE? HE CAME WITHOUT A WARNIN”

GAV SHRUGGED AND RAY CRIED HIMSELF IN A CORNER, ROSES SHATTERING FROM HIS EYES. JACK SHRUGGED AND ATE SOME DORITOS.

MEANWHILE JEFF WATCHED THREW THE WINDOW AND HAD AN EVIL IDEA TO MAKE GAVIN HIS 4EVER.HE TOOK A DEEP BREATH INTO GAVIN’S HOODIE AND SIGHED. “OH GAVINO” HE WHISPERED, F*PPING VIGERI*USLY AS HE DRANK

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MICHAEL" ASKED JACK

"DAN CRUNCHY" WHISPERED RAY

"YUCK" SAID MILES


	5. A SEXI TIEM CHRISTMAS SPECIAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EASTER SPECIAL 2 SPECIAL 4 U

ONE DAY MICHEAL WALKED INTO THE OFFICE AND SAW THERE WAS A PINK AND GREEN AND YELLOW SPECKLED EGG ON HIS CHAIR.

"WTF IS THIS EGG DOING HERE?" HE ASK AS RAY 

WALKED IN AND PUT A SOMBRERO HAT ON THE EGG AND SHUGGED UNTIL HE SAT ON HIS SEAT AND FARTED A YOLO

"OOPS" SAID RAY

HE NOTICED JEFFERY WAS AWEFULLY SILENT IN HIS SEAT. 

"WHERES GAVIN?" ASSED MICHEAL

JEFF SPUN AROUND IN HIS CHAIR. HE WAS SOBBING IN HIS PINK TUTU AND BUNNY EARS. “I DONT KNOW I LOST MY LITTLE GAVINO, MY SEXI AUSTRAILIAN TART!!!!” HE CRIED. LICKING HIS NIPPLES

"LOOKS LIKE JEFF LOST A FEW EGGS FROM HIS EASTER BASKET” SAID JACK BUT NO ONE LISTENED

MICHEAL WAS CONFUSED. HE LOOKED AT THE EGG. MAYBE GAVINO-CHAN WAS INSIDE IT?

MICHEAL KNOCKED ON ITS SHELL. “GAVIN, GAVIN IS DAT U” HE WHISPERED QUIETLY AS HIS LIPS CARRESSED ITS HARD OUTTER SHELL. IT TASTED LIKE CANDY. “CAN U HERE ME??”

"DONT DO THAT BRO U MIGHT TURN IT ON" RAY SCREAMED AND THRU A ROSE AT IT, SHATTERING THE MISTEARUS EGG COMPLETELY

FROM ITS ASHES AROUSE BURNIE. 

"YOU M*THERF*CKERS!> HE SCREAMED. "U ASSHOLES DO NOTHING ALL DAY AND DONT WORK SO F*CK YOU I MADE A PLAN TO SPY ON YOU AND NOW YOUR ASSES ARE MINE!!”

EVERYONE WAS SHOCKED. EVEN JACK. A PEEP FLEW OUT OF HIS BEARD AFTER A STRUGGLE THRU THE JUNGLE AND FLEW INTO THE AIR LIKE A CHOCOBO OUT OF AN AFRO.

"AWW SO CUTE!" JACK COOED AS HE TRIED TO CATCH THE LITTLE YELLOW PEEPING BIRD.

SUDDENLY JOE THE CAT AND THE BIRD WAS EATEN DELCIOUSLY

JACK CRIED.

BURNIE DANCED OUT OF THE OFFICE NAKED, JOE AND 50,000 EGGS BOUNCING IN HIS WAKE AS HE WENT TO SIT ON HIS THRONE AS THE PRINCE OF BEL-AIR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy Burnie pic:  
> http://media.tumblr.com/2271aeb9889f8c4d181334c9f682117a/tumblr_inline_mkjkt7b6771qz4rgp.png


	6. Chapter 6

"OH, EXODIA ALMOST FELL OVER. IF THAT HAPPENED EVERYONE WOULD HAVE DIED," WHISPERED RAY AS HE CARCARCASSED HIS FIGUREEN

MICHAEL STOOD UP AND WENT TO GO HUG WHO HAD AGAINST LOST THE TOWER OF PIMPS

"I’M SORRY BABY" SAID MICHEAL

"THATS OKAY LOVE," SAID GAIN

"NO WORRIES" MICHAEL PATTED HIM ON THE BACK AND WALKED OUT OF THE OFFICE. EVERYONE ELSE LEFT TOO

NO ONE SAW THE SINGLE TEAR THAT FEEL FROM THE AUSTRIALIANS EYES

RAY YOLO’D OUT OF THE OFFICE LEAVING ONLY GAVIN AND JEFFERY

JEFFERY WAS WATCHING GAVINO OUT OF THE CORNER OF HIS EYEBALLS. HE WAS EVILILY PLANNING TO MAKE GAVIN MINE.

ONE THE LIGHTS HAD SHUT OFF LEAVING THE 2 IN THE DARK JEFF MAD HIS MOOVE

THE OLDER MAN HIT THE SANDY BLOND AUSTRAILIEN OVER THE HEAD WITH THE TOWER OF PIMPS AND THE BLOND MAN FELL SUBCIONIOUS ONTO2 THE FLOOR

mavinmavinmavinmavinmavin

LATER THAT DAY

"WHERES GAVIN" ASKED MCCHAEL THE ANGRY RED HEADED HUNTER OF DICKS AS HE ENDTERED THE OFFICE. HE HAD JUST FINISHED EDITING SOME STUFF NO ONE WATCHES AND HE REALLY WANTED SOME LUV FROM HIS BIG NOISE BOYFRIEND.

"YOLO SON" SAID RAY AS HE ATE SUM SUNCHIPS WHILE HE WAS GOOGLING PICTURES OF DAN ON HIS COMPUTER

JACK HAD NOTICED THAT JEFF WAS MISSING BUT HE WAS NOT ALLOWED TO SAY ANYTHING BECAUSE HE WAS NOT AMPLE

RAGE HIT GINGER LEFT THE ROOM DISAPPOINT HE WENT TO WAFFLE HOUSED TO SEE IF HE CAN FIND BOYFRUIEND

mavinmavinmavinmavin

LATERS

"OMFG WHERE IS GAVIN" SCREAMED THE ACHIEVEMENT HUNTER AS HE LOOKED FOR THE YOUNGER BOY HE COULD NOT FIND ANYWHERE. HE WOULD ASK CALEB BUT HE WAS TOO BUSY A TUMBLR

EVENTUALLY MICHEAL WENT BACK TO HIS HOME ALONE AND UNSEXIFIED.

mavinmavinmavinmavin

ELSEWHERE

GAVINO WOKE UP 2 SUM LITE SHINING IN HIS FACE. HE GROANED AS HE WOKEN UP AND HE WAS IN A DARK ROOM WITH ONLY ONE SPOTLIGHT

"WHERE AM I" ASKED THE AUSTRAILIEN"

"OH GAVINNNN" WHISPERED A VOICE IN THE DARK AS A HAND SEXILY CARESSED HIM AND TICKLED HIM UP AND DOWN “I PIMPED SLAPPED YOU AND YOU ARE NOW IN MY LAIR" SAID JEFF AS HE LICKED THE YOUNGER MAN’S PEPPERONI NIPPLES

"SO OUR HOUSE" SAID THE BLOND

"NO" WHISPERED OLDER MAN "BASEMENT"

GAVIN WANTED TO FREE HIMSELF BECAUSE HE COULDNT BECAUSE[HE WAS TIRED UP AND NAKED AND JEFF WAS IN BONDAGE GEAR AND LEATHER PANTS](http://marksleftnutt.tumblr.com/post/40481327394/cause-u-kno-dicks-and-stuff) HE NEW HE WAS IN TROUBLE ONLY ONE PERSON COULD REZQUE HIM AND THAT WAS HIS ONE AND ONLY LOVE MICHEAL

“HELP ME MI-COOL” HE YELLED

mavinmavinmayvinmavin

MEANWHILE JACK WAS STILL WAITING FOR HIS TOWER OF PIMPS BUT NO ONE CARED. RAY WAS TRYING TO FIX HIS COLLECTION OF ONEDIMENSIONTIAL FIGURINES WHEN MICHAEL BURST INTO THE ROOM AND KNOCKED ALL THAT SHIT OVER AND TIME SPLIT AGAIN

"GODDAMN IT" SCREENED RAY AS ROSES EXPLODED FROM HIS KNUCKLES LIKE SPIDERMAN

"WHERES GAVIN" ASKED MICHAEL

"I TOLD YOU I DONT KNOW YOLO" SAID THE RAY AS HE ILLEGALLY GRABBED HIS CROTCH AND SPED OUT OF THE ROOM

"I KNOW HES AT JEFFERYS" SAID JACK BUT NO ONE ASKED HIM

MICHAEL SPRINTED OUT OF THE ROOM AND HE LOOKED EVERYWHERE FOR GAVIN HE EVEN WENT BACK TO HIS HOMELAND AUSTRAILIA

DAN HADN’T SEEN HIM EITHER

WHERE COULD HIS LITTLE GAVINO-CHAN BE?

mavinmavinmavinmavin

"MICHAEL SAVE ME" YELLED GAVIN

"NO YOU BLONG TO ME NOW JEFF LAUIGHED EVILIY AND SEXILY

"NO I ONLY LOVE MI-COOOL…AND DAN SOMETIMES ON WEEKENDS" SAID GAVIN AS A SINGLE TEAR ROLLED DOWN HIS PALE FACE AND HE WHISPERED "AISHITERU"


	7. THE END

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for enjoying this, guys! You have no idea how big of a smile it puts on my face whenever someone says one of my fics made them laugh. I try! Thanks for all the requests to post the last part. It helped motivate me to finish it. Love you all~! ♥

I HAD BEEN SEVERAL DAYS SINCE GAVIN FREE WENT MISSING. THE ACHIEVENTM OVICE WENT ON AS USUAL AND THEN MICHAEL WAS ALONE

JEFFERY WAS SMILLING EVILY DURING LETS PLAYS AS HE WHISPERED GAVIN FREE OH YES UNDER HIS BREATHED.

JACK NOTICED THIS BUT HE COULDN’T GET HIS VOICE OUT THRU HIS BEARD BECAUSE IT WAS A JUNGLE THAT HE HAD LONG SINCE PAST SINC EHE WAS 16

RAY PRETENDED GAVIN WAS NOT THERE BUT HE WHIPPED AWAY A TEAR FROM HIS EYEBALL WITH HIS ROSE BUT IT RIPPED THRU HIS EYE AND THAT REALLY HURT SO HE WAS NO LONGER XRAY NAD VABED

MICHAEL WAS TRUELY ALONE.HE MISSED HIS BUTT BUDDY TERRIBLY BUT HE HAD NO IDEA WHERE HE WAS. OR MAYBE HE DID.

ONCE THEY HAD FINISHED MINECRAFT LETS PLAY 69 MICHEAL CONFRONTED JEFFERY WITH ANGRY EXPRESS

"JEFF" HE SAID HURTLY. "WHERE IS GAVIN."

JEFF SHRUGGED. “I DUNNO. HES PROBABLY SLEEPING OR EATING TEA BISCUTS IN AUSTRAILLIA.”

MICHAEL WAS NOT CONVINCE. ONCE JEFF LEFT HE LAUNCHED HIS PLAN IN MOTIVATION.

HE WAS GOING TO EXTRACT GAVIN.

ONCE MICHAEL WAS IN HIS APPARTMENT HE OPENED HIS WINDOW SO RAY COULD COME IN BECAUSE HE WAS ILLEGAL.

"SO YOLOS GOING ON?" ASSED RAY "ALSO WHAT ARE THOSE NUMBERS ON YOUR RIST?"

MICHAEL LOOKED DOWN AT HIS ARM AND NOTICED THE NUMBERS “AHH WTF” HE SCREAMED, RUBBING HIS ARM

"AND DUDE WHY IS THERE A DEAD GIRL OUTSIDE YOUR WINDOW MOTHING DONT DO IT" RAY ASKED AND THEN MICHAEL SHUGGED

"OH YEAH ITS MY NUMBER SO I DONT FORGET IT" MICHEAL WISPERED AND THE DEAD GIRL SLID AWAY

MICHEAL TURNED TO RAY, HIS ONE AND ONLY BEST FRIEND BESIDES GAVIN WHO WUZ HIS LOVER

"OK I THINK GAVIN IS IN NEED OF RESCUE" SAID MICHEAL SRSLY. "WE NEED TO SAVE HIM"

"X-RAY AND VAB!!" SCREAMED RAY AS HE SPUN AROUND AND PUT ON HIS SUPER HERO COSTUME AND RIPPED DOWN THE DOOR.

THEY ALL FLEW TO JEFFERIES SO GAVIN COULD ONCE AGAIN GET HIS RIPE BUM RAVISHED BY HIS TRU LOV, MIKE

mavinmavinmavinmavinmavin

JEFF WAS RUBBING HIS CHERRY NIPPLES AND LICKING HIS LIPS AS GAVIN WAS TIED UP

"OH GAVIN" HE MOANED

GAVIN WAS SLIGHTLY BORED AND WAS STEEPING SOME DICK TEA.

"JEFFERY I TOLD U I ONLY LOVE MICOOL" SAID GAVIN.

JEFFERY NARROWED HIS EYES AND STARED INTO THE SOUL OF HIS AUSTRAILIAN LOVER TO BE. “NO YOU LOVE ME…”

"NO I DONT SAID GAVIN NOW LET ME GO!! I TOLD YOU I LOVE MICOOL!!" GAVIN SCRAM LOUD.

"NO YOU LOVE ME…BECAUSE I AM MICHAEL!" SCREAMED JEFFERY AS HE PUT ON A WIG AND GLASSES AND GIGGLED FERIOUSIOUSLY "AND I’LL NEVER BE ABLE TO RAGE QUIT U MY LIL GAVVY" HE WHISPERED WALKING UP AND RUBBING GAVIN’S NOSE. GAVIN MOANED. THAT WAS IS ERROREROUS ZONE. HE FELT A BONER COMING ON A BIT 2 STRONG.

MEANWHILE

RAY USED HIS XRAY SPECS 2 LOOK THRU JEFFERY’S HOUSE. HE SAW BURNIE NAKED IN SHOWER BUT THERE WAS MORE IMPORTANT THINGS 2 DO INSTEAD OF LOOKING AT GAVIN’S EX BOYFRIEND.

"DO YOU SEE HIM, DO YOU SEE MY LOVER GAVINO" WHISPER MICHEAL AS HE LEANED ON RAY TRYING 2 SEE THREW BRICK.

"NOT YET" SAID RAY LICKING HIS LIPS. HE THEN LOOKED INTO JEFF’S BASEMENT AND SAW JEFFERY RUBBING GAVIN’S NOSE.

"GABVI!" SCREAM RAY AS HE BUST DOWN THE DOOR MICHAEL FLEW INTO THE BASEMENT AND JUMPED ON JEFF TWISTING HIS NIPPLES"

"AAHHH YOU GODD*DAMN ASSH*OLE" YELLED JEFF IN PAIN (BUT HE WAS SLIGHTLY TURNED ON) AS MOGAR TACKLED HIM

"I’M HERE TO SAVE MAH BOI!" BELOWED MICEHAL AS HE GAVE JEFF PURPLE NURPLES. ONCE JEFF WAS SEXUALLY AROUSED MICHEAL JUMPED OFF AND RAN TO SAVE HIS BOO.

"GAVIN-CHAN!!" EXCUSED MICHAEL AS HE UNTIED HIS LONG TIME LOVER. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT"

"WAIT JEFF WUT ARE YOU DOING" SAID GAVIN

"WHAT" SAID MICHEAL

"I’M MICHAEL" SAID JEFF

"NO I’M MICHAEL" SAID MICHEAL

"NO I’M JEFF SAID JEFF" GODDAMN IT SAID JEFF

MICHAEL SMILED AT HIS BF. “GAVIN I LOVE YOU SO MUCH…WILL YOU MARRY ME??”

GAVIN’S TEARS OVERFOLLOWED HIM HIS EYEBALLS AND DOWN THE TIP OF HIS NOSE. “OF COURSE MICHAEL…YOU’RE MAAAAAHH BOOOII!”

AND THEN THEY F*CKED. RAY WATCHED FROM THE EDGE OF THE ROOM, RUBBING HIS ROSEBUDS GENTLY. JOEL LOOKED INTO THE BASEMENT WINDOW AND OPENED HIS MOUTH TO CALL TO HIS LONG TIME CRUSH BUT THE POLICE PULLED HIM AWAY AND IN2 THE CAR. HE SOBBED SILENTLY BUT COULD NOT B HERD OVER POLICE SIRENS.

"one day ray" JOEL WHISPERED TO HIMSELF "one day we’ll be together" A SINGLE PEDOFILLIC TEAR ROLLED DOWN HIS CHEEK

A WEEK LATER THEY GOT MARRIED (DANYEL CRIED AND TOUCHED TIPS WITH RAY) AND MADE A SNOWMAN. THEN MICHAEL GOT PREGNANT THE ONE TIME HE LET GAVIN F*CK HIM IN THE BUM (“G*DDAMN IT GAVIN!!”) AND THEY HAD A SON NAMED GAVICHAL. THEN FROM COMPLICATIONS OF PREGNANTITCY, MICHAEL CAUGHT CANCER BUT THATS OK ITS ONLY FANFIC. RAY BLAZED HIS DICK AND THEN HE WAS CURED.

JEFF WAS SO HAPPY YET SAD HE FAPPED HIMSELF VIGERIOUSLY INTO OBLIVION.

HE WOKE UP TEH NEXT DAY NEXT IN BED.

"OH GAVIN, OH MICHAEL, I LOVE YOU."

"OH?" SAID A VOICE FROM ABOVE HIM. THE SOUND OF SCRATCHING AND DIGGING TO BE HERD.

"YEH" SAID JEFFERY AS HE ROLLED OVER AND WINCED. HIS NIPPLES STILL HURT FROM THE ERODICK ATTACK BY MICHEAL. GOOD THING HE HAD BANDAIDS "I LOVE YOU GUYS"

"I LOVE YOU TOO" WHISPER RYAN AS HE THREW MORE DIRT INTO THE HOLE.

JACK FARTED.

THE END??


End file.
